M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?
by Cupcake04
Summary: Le bal tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Harry Potter s'est enfin décidé à inviter la fille qui le fait rêver même si, pour elle, ça n'est qu'une soirée entre amis. (Fiction déjà chargée sur un précédent compte auquel je ne peux plus avoir accès)
1. L'invitation

Bonjour à tous :)

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà posté cette fiction sous un autre pseudo. Ayant eu des problèmes avec cet ancien compte, j'ai créé celui ci et j'ai décidé de poster cette fiction sur ce nouveau compte également, simplement pour regrouper tous mes écrits au même endroit. Il n'est donc en aucun cas question de plagiat puisque j'ai moi-même écrit ce texte il y a quelques années maintenant.

Je voulais juste que les choses soient parfaitement claires ;) Sur ce bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

* * *

Dans quelques instants, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvriraient pour donner lieu à la plus belle fête jamais organisée à Poudlard. Cela permettrait aux sixième et septième années de l'école de sorcellerie d'oublier le terrifiant mage noir le temps d'une soirée. Soirée qui promettait être inoubliable, une source d'amusement où chacun pourrait faire la fête toute la nuit avec insouciance, en cessant le temps d'une nuit d'avoir peur.

Pendant que les elfes de maison s'activaient afin que tout soit parfait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves de Poudlard finissaient de se préparer. Pour certains ce bal serait l'occasion de s'amuser un peu en ces temps si sombres et, peut-être, de faire de nouvelles rencontres fortes intéressantes. Pour beaucoup d'élèves, ce bal serait une occasion de passer une bonne soirée en amoureux, ou bien entre amis. Enfin, pour d'autres tel que Harry Potter, le bal serait l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimé.

En effet, le jeune Potter avait pris son courage à deux mains et invité à ce bal la jeune fille qui hantait ses nuits. Ça ne s'était cependant pas passé comme il l'avait prévu puisque la belle n'avait pas exactement pris sa demande comme il le souhaitait.

_« Flash-Back »_

Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque et repéra bien vite sa meilleure amie, assise dans un coin tranquille et cachée derrière une énorme pile de livres. Le jeune homme sourit. Il adorait la voir étudier, elle était tellement belle avec cette petite moue concentrée et ses sourcils froncés sur ses beaux yeux chocolats la rendait terriblement craquante. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation en secouant la tête. Il s'approcha doucement pour tirer la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Euh Hermione ? » Dit-il, hésitant.

La lionne sursauta et leva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Quand elle l'aperçut, un magnifique sourire illumina son visage faisant briller ses yeux. Harry se sentit défaillir mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Ah Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Bien… » Répondit-il vaguement. « Dis, je me demandais si… Tu as un cavalier pour le bal de la semaine prochaine ?

- Oh non, j'ai eu plusieurs invitations mais je ne sais même pas si j'irais… » Répondit-elle. « Et toi alors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Eh bien… J'ai eu quelques demandes mais je veux y aller avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment tu vois, et surtout qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis… » Expliqua-t-il, gêné.

« Oui je comprends. » Sourit-elle. « Fais tout de même attention, Romilda Vane ne semble pas prête à lâcher l'affaire…

- Je sais… Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? Enfin tu sais si tu ne veux pas ça n'est pas grave et… » Continua-t-il, s'embrouillant un peu.

« Oui ça me ferait plaisir ! Comme Ron y va avec Lavande on pourra y aller entre amis si tu veux. » S'exclama la lionne, enjouée.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment…

- Je dois y aller. » Le coupa-t-elle précipitamment. « J'ai mon cours d'arithmancie dans un quart d'heure. A plus tard !

- Mais… » Protesta-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione rangea tous ses livres d'un coup de baguette et lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de partir en courant presque laissant le jeune Potter rougissant mais déçu que sa meilleure amie n'ait pas compris ses véritables intentions. Il soupira et partit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors sans prêter la moindre attention aux filles qui battaient des cils avec frénésie en gloussant comme des dindes pour attirer l'attention du Survivant.

_« Fin Flash-Back »_

Il soupira de nouveau en repensant à ce moment. Il s'était fait tout un tas de scénarios concernant son invitation et s'était tout imaginé : qu'elle se moque de lui, qu'elle le ridiculise, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments avec un air condescendant et même qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras en lui disant qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis toujours... Tout sauf ça. Elle ne cesserait décidément jamais de le surprendre.

« Hé Harry tu ferais bien de te préparer mon vieux ! Hermione n'apprécierait pas que tu la fasses attendre ! » Sourit Ronald Weasley, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il était déjà prêt et sa robe de soirée noire sobre mais chic le mettait beaucoup plus en valeur que l'horreur à froufrous qu'il portait au bal de Noël en quatrième année. Il était d'excellente humeur ce soir là ce qui était surement du au fait que la soirée promettait d'être parfaite pour lui et Lavande. Ses yeux bleus azur pétillaient de malice et un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

« Hm tu as surement raison... » Marmonna Harry. « J'y vais...

- Harry... Tu lui en parleras ce soir d'accord ? » Insista Ron.

« On en a déjà parlé... J'aviserai je t'ai dis. »

Il ne laissa pas au roux le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il réfléchissait à des tonnes de choses qu'il pourrait lui dire, à la façon dont il lui dévoilerait ses sentiments sans pour autant paraitre ridicule voire complètement stupide. Il n'en trouva cependant aucune.


	2. Le bal

« Harry dépêche toi on doit y aller ! » Hurla Ron, de la Salle Commune.

Le jeune Potter se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain et essaya - sans succès - d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il s'observa sous toutes les coutures, réajusta sa robe de soirée noire aux reflets verts qui, comme l'avait signifié Ginny, mettait si bien ses yeux en valeur et souffla un grand coup. Il fallait y aller… Dans quelques minutes le bal commencerait et il lui faudrait danser avec la plus belle fille de l'école.

Il soupira, n'étant plus très sur de vouloir aller à ce fichu bal, mais descendit tout de même l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la Salle Commune, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer le tremblement de ses mains.

Il s'approcha de Ron et Ginny, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue turquoise qui soulignait parfaitement ses yeux.

« Ah enfin te voilà ! » S'exclama la plus jeune des Weasley. « Tu es parfait !

- Euh merci. » Rougit Harry.

« Reste calme. Ne tremble pas ainsi, je suis sure qu'elle ne se moquera pas de toi ! » Sourit Ron.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Hermione ! Enfin tu es là. » S'écria Ginny. « Tu es superbe.

Le Survivant se retourna pour voir sa cavalière et en eu le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille beauté. Elle portait une robe noire tombant sur ses pieds et fendue sur le côté gauche, laissant apercevoir une jambe fine et recouverte d'un collant, noir également. La robe laissait les épaules dénudées et épousait à merveille les courbes parfaites de la belle Gryffondor. Ses escarpins noirs la grandissaient de quelques centimètres mais malgré cela elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la hauteur du brun. Elle était maquillée de noir très prononcé au niveau des yeux ce qui rendait son regard chocolat d'autant plus beau. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et rassemblés en un chignon fou d'où s'échappait quelques mèches qui volaient autour de son beau visage. Elle était à tomber à la renverse.

« Harry reviens parmi nous ! » Le secoua son meilleur ami.

Il reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui et rougit en voyant Hermione le détailler d'un air soucieux alors que Ginny et Ron réprimaient leur fou rire.

« Euh oui désolé… » Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui offrit son bras en parfait gentleman. « Tu es très belle ce soir.

- Merci Harry. » Fit Hermione, rougissante.

Ignorant le frère et la sœur qui lui lançait des regards moqueurs il s'élança hors de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot en chemin, tout deux très gênés, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle de nombreux élèves étaient déjà là, quelques uns étaient même déjà en train de danser. Les professeurs s'étaient surpassés car la salle était absolument magnifique. Le plafond était d'un bleu marine profond ponctué de quelques étoiles et la décoration simple donnait à la Grande Salle une atmosphère chaleureuse. Des centaines de bougies flottaient un peu partout et on retrouvait les couleurs des quatre maisons sur les murs. Les cinq grandes tables habituelles avaient été remplacées par des dizaines plus petites de quatre ou cinq places. Le long des murs se trouvaient des tonnes de nourriture et de boissons très variées.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une petite table libre dans un coin de la salle et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le malaise se dissipa bien vite et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Ginny, Lee - le nouveau petit ami de Ginny que Ron ne semblait apprécier que très peu -, Ron et Lavande.

S'en suivit alors une discussion passionnée sur le Quidditch, Hermione et Lavande, n'en ayant rien à faire de ce sport, commencèrent à discuter de leur robe, du bal et de livres - selon elles merveilleux - qu'elles avaient trouvés à la bibliothèque.

Lee, qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, commença à se disputer avec Ron à propos de l'issue du tournoi des quatre maisons ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'animosité déjà présente entre eux. Ils furent cependant d'accord lorsque le sujet dériva sur l'équipe des Canons de Chudley qui avaient très bien débutés la saison.

Les deux couples ne restèrent pas assis bien longtemps. Ginny et Lee partirent danser tandis que Ron et Lavande s'éclipsaient, prétextant avoir envie de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant et amusant selon eux. Ils reviendraient surement plus tard dans la soirée.

Harry et Hermione, eux, étaient restés assis, parlant de choses et d'autres en sirotant une bière au beurre. Le Survivant ne tarda pas à remarquer les regards envieux que son amie jetait successivement aux danseurs puis à lui, les joues légèrement roses. Le jeune Potter sourit et décida de prendre les choses en main.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Avec plaisir » Sourit Hermione en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

En sentant sa peau douce effleurer la sienne, Harry se sentit parcouru d'un frisson, une douce chaleur se répandant en lui. Il sourit à sa cavalière et l'entraina au milieu des danseurs, savourant chaque seconde passée avec elle, chaque sourire qu'elle lui dédiait, chaque effleurement, aussi minime soit-il, de leur peau et surtout chaque délicieuse effluve du parfum féminin qui arrivait à ses narines.


	3. Seuls au monde

Ils dansaient depuis un moment déjà, parlant et riant, lorsque l'ambiance changea, annonçant l'arrivée du premier slow. Harry et Hermione détournèrent le regard, très gênés. Harry songeait sérieusement à retourner s'asseoir lorsqu'il aperçut Lee et Ginny un peu plus loin. Le jeune Serdaigle avait entouré les hanches de la rousse de ses bras et l'avait collée contre lui avec tendresse. La jeune Weasley lança un regard insistant au Gryffondor, lui signifiant de ne pas rester planté ainsi et d'en faire autant.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de sa meilleure amie pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle le regarda un instant, puis s'approcha davantage en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Survivant, devenant aussi rouge que lui. Il posa ses mains sur la fine taille de la brune et ils commencèrent à tourner d'abord maladroitement, gardant une distance respectable entre eux. Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait la tête posée sur le torse d'Harry qui, n'en revenant pas de sa chance, avait enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps.

Le jeune brun savourait ces instants passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il aimait le contact d'Hermione contre lui, sentir ses mains jouer avec les mèches de cheveux noirs sur sa nuque, sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, respirer son odeur envoutante, un mélange exquis de vanille et de cannelle. Il était simplement bien et commençait même à se dire que danser ça n'était pas si mal que ça.

Les danses s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres et les deux amis continuaient à danser, tournant lentement et gracieusement autour de la piste de danse, comme isolés du monde entier. Nombre d'élèves regardaient évoluer ce couple magnifique et, dans le fond, pas si surprenant que ça. La jalousie s'emparait des nombreuses filles faisant partie du « fan club du Survivant ». A une table, Ron et Ginny Weasley se lançaient des regards entendus, observant d'un air amusé leurs amis, soudain très proches. Harry Potter allait peut-être enfin faire sa déclaration pensaient-ils. Et, entre nous, il était temps.

Les deux Gryffondors continuaient donc de danser et Harry, malgré le fait qu'il soit terriblement bien, se posait tout un tas de questions. Un débat violent s'était engagé dans la tête du beau brun et il réfléchissait à un moyen de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce le bon moment ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Et si elle le rejetait ? Que faire ?

« Hum Hermione ? »

Difficile de faire demi-tour... Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'il soit fixé.

« Oui Harry ? » Répondit la brune tout en gardant la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Je... J'ai quelque chose de pas tellement facile à te dire... » Hésita-t-il.

« Je t'écoute. » Fit simplement Hermione. « Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

- Oui mais enfin... C'est vraiment délicat et je... Enfin tu vois... »

Il s'emmêlait complètement les pinceaux et devait passer pour un crétin aux yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci, soucieuse, leva la tête vers lui et planta ses magnifiques yeux chocolat dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ce fut comme si plus rien d'autre que cette fille n'avait d'importance aux yeux d'Harry. Tout semblait tellement simple, comme évident. Il se pencha délicatement vers son amie qui ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin. C'est à ce moment précis que le jeune Potter su que tant qu'il tiendrait cette fille au creux de ses bras, tant qu'elle continuerait à faire partie de sa vie, tout irait bien, tout serait d'une évidence effarante.

Alors ils fermèrent simultanément les yeux. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les unes contre les autres pour ne plus se lâcher et, en un instant, ils oublièrent tout. Le bruit environnant ne devint alors qu'un son à peine audible, les lumières aveuglantes n'étaient plus que scintillements, tout semblait sourd et lointain. Seul leur cœur tambourinant contre leur poitrine résonnait à leurs oreilles. Seule la chaleur et l'étreinte passionnée de l'autre comptait, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Une explosion de bonheur se produisit dans le ventre du Survivant lorsque leur baiser se fit plus passionné. Il était totalement déconnecté et n'avait même pas conscience que la musique s'était arrêtée et que les yeux de toute l'école étaient rivés sur eux. Il était bien, il était heureux et peu importait le reste.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Elle sourit, rougissante.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla la belle Gryffondor.

Le Survivant n'en cru pas ses oreilles et ne réagit que lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau sous les sifflements et applaudissements de la Grande Salle. Le bonheur semblait enfin lui sourire et il ne comptait pas le laisser s'enfuir...


End file.
